Living a new Life: Episode II
by Narmahar
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfic: Living a new life!
1. Chapter 1:The Hospital

**Last time, the Elements of Harmony were discovered. With it they defeated Discord and would've been a new prince, but as they used the Elements on Discord, Narmahar was also hit in the attack… We shall now leave off where we last returned…**

"A-Ah…" I sigh, I saw nothing as of now, but I did hear one thing.

"S-Shh, he's waking up!" I heard a familiar voice. As I slowly open my eyes, a bright light then forces me to close them up… but slowly open it back up…

"Hey big guy… How ya hangin' there?" I hear somepony say… It was everyone, the mane 6, Silver, and Diamond… and there was a curtain next to me… I ignored it for now…

"W-What happened?" I ask, in a weak voice…

"You were in a coma for about a week… very serious… good thing the doctors here are good at their job…" Silver says and he softly smiles.

"No wonder I feel drowsy…" I smile a bit.

"We brought you flowers to make you feel better!" Rainbow Dash smiled. She gave me a banquet of flowers, one large rose sticking out.

"Thanks guys… this means a lot to me…" I smile even more, the nurse trots in.

"Okay, he is able to leave today… but take a wheelchair, we have no idea how bad this is." The nurse said. I was put onto the wheelchair; I look through the curtain and… Darkest Night was there, I growl softly.

"So, Narm, have you ever been to a hospital before this time?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uhh, yes, as a matter of fact I have… two times, one for a hurt leg and another for a stomach virus… Both hurt really bad… Stomach virus was definitely worse!" I answered her.

"This was before you teleported worlds?" She asked again.

"Yes… When I was human… In a different world…" I smile.

"So, Discord is gone, Darkest Night is still recovering and you're almost good to go… what now?" Dan asked.

"I am not sure… Why not go back to before Discord came?" I smile and kiss Rainbow Dash… Err… for some reason it felt a lot better… probably because I am drowsy still… Rainbow Dash kissed back…

"Okay then, let's get you home first!" Rarity smiled. They take me home in this wheelchair and I get into my bed.

"Are you hungry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course he is, he hasn't eaten in over a week!" Dan exclaimed.

"Err… I am actually not hungry… They must have fed me during sleep…" I say.

"Most likely…" Dan smiled.

"Okay, right now, let me rest for a bit… I am really really drowsy…" I yawned. They not their heads, I grab Rainbow Dash's hoof. "How 'bout I have a partner to sleep with?" I smile and blush… she does too. She lays down on my bed, I softly kiss her, she kisses back, I wrapped both of my front legs around her body.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too, Dashie…" I respond, whispering back.

"I want us to always be together… forever… and ever…" She smiles as she puts her head onto my shoulders, we both pass out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Recovery

**Episode 2: Chapter 2: The Enemy.**

I wake up and see Rainbow Dash still there, and her head was on my chest. Her eyes open and we both smile. Silver had made us some breakfast, it was some French toast. I forgot that he had taken some cooking classes on our regular world. Me and Rainbow Dash eat it, both liking what Silver had prepared for us. "Hey, where is Diamond?" I ask Silver.

"Oh, he's at Rarity's house, he's getting to know her more." Silver answered. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that can be, probably Diamond…" I say. I trot towards the door and open it, it was Darkest Night. I immediately punch him in the face, he was knocked back and blood came out of his mouth. _Did physics just turn on? _I plant both of my front hooves on his chest. "WHY DID YOU FOLLOW US TO THIS WORLD!?" I yelled at him, some of the ponies that were around me started watching.

"Calm down… I am not here to kill anyone…" He softly spoke to me. I picked him up with my magic and slammed him against the wall of my house then pinned him there.

"Then why were you working for Discord?! You were bad in our world… I know you would be bad in this world." I say.

"Dude… Discord was controlling me… I couldn't control myself. Now get me down!" I let Darkest Night down.

"Now… Seriously? What's up with the semi-evil name now?" I ask him.

"Discord picked it out for me… Now… is there any way out of this world…?" He asks.

"Well… Sadly there isn't…" I tell him.

"Wait… I remember him saying your REAL name… Christian…" Rainbow Dash said, with a somewhat angry face.

"The name Christian wouldn't have fit in this world…" I tell her.

"Well I do believe that…" She responds.

"Okay, since I can't come up with a name for you… Let it just be James… from your real world…" I tell him.

"Fine… Now where should I live?" James asks. As soon as he says that I fly around getting random clouds forming them into the shape of a house. "There you go…" I say. James immediately starts walking towards it "Buck Logic…" He says. Oh, I forgot to say. James is just an Earth Pony...

"I am going to get some lunch…" I go to a restaurant; I forgot the name of it, and order a sandwich, it was a Dandelion Sandwich. I never knew being a herbivore would be this good. The sandwich tasted pretty good, better than most sandwiches on Earth. I get Rainbow Dash one too, I go back home with the sandwich in a bag. I give her the sandwich.

"Mmm, thank you!" She smiles at me and eats the sandwich.

"You're welcome!" I smile back. She bites into the sandwich, her wings extended for one second.

"Delicious!" She smiled again. After her eating her sandwich, we both take off to her house, she decided to take a nap so I left her there… I kiss her once before she goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Cyber

**Episode 2: Chapter 3: Cyber.**

I was walking down Mane street, just minding my own business, studying everything since I am still getting used to the place. A portal opened up in front of me, I poke my head through the portal just for something to hit me and the face, it was a black pony with weird hair… also it was robotic… I looked through the portal again, it looked just like home! Which means…?

"Brother!" I tackle the cyber-pony, he made a robotic grunt, I was nearly hugging him to death.

"Wait, who are you?!" He started to ask, having a robotic voice, he had a fake tail, a robotic eye that glows, black wings, and his voice was also robotic.

"It's me! Christian!" I tell him.

"So, you were HERE all this time?!" He yelled.

"Yeah, there is no way of getting out now… Look's like this is your life for now!" I smile at him

"Well, at least somepony I know is here… wait why did I say somepony instead of…?" He asked again.

"You're vocabulary changes here…" I answer him.

"Also, where did my controller go?" He asks again… must be why he is a cyber-hybrid.

"I think inside of you… or something… because you are a cyber-hybrid." I smiled, awkwardly.

"Well… This is really weird…" He said.

"Well, you need an original name, Steven… how about just go with Chybolists?" I ask him

"Sure, let's go with my game name… what's your name here?" He asks.

"My name is Narmahar, pleasure to meet you Chybolists." I smile at him. Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed next to me and stared at Chybolists.

"Woah… a cy-pony!" Her eyes widened "So… awesome!" She smiles.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, Chybolists." I smile at her.

"I am going to have to get used to this… going to take a long time though…"He talked to himself.

"My name is Rainbow Dash!" She shakes his hoof.

"Chys, you're living with me… and my three friends." I smile.

"Of course, only in this world, you have friends…" He gave me a stern look. I trot toward my house "Follow!" I yell at him, Rainbow Dash followed too, Chys followed too, tripping 5 times on the way.

"Get used to the equine walk-cycle faster…" I tell him. I just pick him up and set him on the bed… "I think you should take a nap…"

"Yeah… I am a bit tired…" He said as he fell asleep. I look outside as I see Octavia and Dan talking.

"So… Octavia…?" Dan started to ask… "I was wondering… if you'd like to go out with me…?"

"Yes, I would love too" She smiled. I smile too as I hear that. I decided to take a nap.

"I'll leave you two brother's alone…" Rainbow Dash left.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Training Time!

**Episode 2: Chapter 4: It's Training Time!**

I wake up; Chys is still asleep on his bed. Diamond is still asleep but not Silver, oh the reason on how we keep getting beds is because Silver's paintbrush. I zap Chys awake.

"AH!" He yelled, hearing the robotic yell made me laugh; it reminded me of one of the robots from Mortal Kombat.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at me.

"It's your alarm clock, lazy-head!" I tell him.

"Well thanks for the extra-voltage…" He sighed. I made us all some pancakes, I used a 'secret ingredient' in them…

"Ah… Delicious…" Diamond smiled. We all ate the pancakes and we actually ate so much that we ran out of pancake batter… I look back at the old world since my brother is here, I remember his friends. I open a portal through my world again… I place a note through it and close the portal.

"You have shock powers?" Chys asked me.

"Yes I do, Diamond can spawn diamonds and form them into any shape. Silver has a paintbrush that can create actual things." I tell him.

"Sounds like it came from an awful game…" He told me. I shocked him again.

"AH!" He yelled again, the robotic voice still there, it made me laugh.

"You know what? How about we duel?" Chys smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask…" I walk outside and he follows. He got into a fighting position, I stood there being ready. He shot a laser from his robotic eye, I quickly teleport behind him and shock him. The robotic yell happened again. "I am stronger than you in this world…" I smile at him. His left arm turned into some kind or launcher, he shot rockets at me. I cast lightning on said rockets and they explode in mid-air, I cast one lightning on Chys. He yelled in his robotic voice, again, I laugh.

"I give up…" He said. Diamond came out of the house.

"How 'bout I go up against you?" He asked me.

"Sure…" I smile at him. He quickly got his diamond armor and sword. I cast one lightning on him, Diamond summoned diamond barriers to block it. I strike 10 lightning bolts around me, I change the direction so that they spin around me, and now having this lightning shield, I held my hoof out to Diamond. This is one trick I have not tried yet… all of the energy from the lightning bolts goes to my hoof as I slowly release the energy, it casts a large lightning bolt at Diamond. He tried making another diamond barrier but my lightning bolt blasted right through it, hits him, and then destroys all of his armor, the blast blew him back. I stop the energy there; his body actually flew back, seeming like a rag-doll, his body bouncing from the ground several times before hitting a building, the wall of it almost destroying it.

"…Too much?" I gave an awkward smile. I flew toward him being about 2 miles he flew back. He was groaning in pain. He wasn't dying, but in great pain. Rarity coming up from behind me, she punches me, it caught me off guard, it knocked me to the ground.

"You okay, Diamond?" She asks.

"Yeah… I am okay…" He gets up, limping. I get up as I shake my head.

"Please tell me, why you released all of your energy into him?!" She asked, also yelling.

"I was testing out a trick and I didn't know it would do THAT much damage, also he's the one who challenged me." I tell her.

"Is that so?" Rarity questioned me.

"Yes, I did challenge him…" Diamond smiled.

"Well both of you be careful!" Rarity yelled for a moment. Rainbow Dash flew over here once she said that.

"What's going on over here? All I saw was a large light…" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I used A LOT of lightning on Diamond… good thing he survived." I tell her.

"It did look amazing… but… just only use it on emergencies okay?" Rainbow told me, I nod my head. I picked up Diamond with my magic and laid him on my back as I walked back home. I lay him on his bed. "Rest for now…" I tell Diamond. A laser goes through my right hoof.

"AH! DAMN IT, CHYS!" I yelled. Chys was laughing as I strike lightning on him 3 times.

"Payback…" I smiled. I flew out the window, it was open, and I land on a cloud to lie on. It was seconds before Rainbow Dash lands on a cloud about a few feet away.

"Hey there, Blue Shock, how you doin' there?" She yelled to me.

"Blue Shock? Hmm, well everything's just fine; I am just resting for now." I smile at her.

"Hehe, I usually lay down on a cloud too… we do have quite a bit in common… Oh, I was wondering one thing; you can do a Sonic Boom while I can do a Sonic RainBoom. What would happen if they are combined…?" She asked me.

"Hmm… a combination of Massive Sound, and a large rainbow blast, plus while both of our booms are pushing away at each other, and then it would be massive." I smile at her.

"How about we try that?" She asked

"Well once I am well-rested that is…" I smile again.

"Mm, okay then…" She lies down too.

"What should we name this move?" She asks again.

"How about: The Ultimate Sonic RainBoom?" I ask her.

"That's a good name!" She laughed for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5: What in the buck is that!

**Episode 2: Chapter 5: What… in the buck… is that?!**

** Chys' POV:**

I wake up to my brother waking me up… again, by shocking me. I yell at the top of my mechanical lungs. "WOULD YOU STOP SHOCKING ME UP!?" I yelled at him. "Bro, I know you, if I don't wake you up, you stay there the entire day!" Narmahar tells me.

"Wow, your brother is lazy…" Diamond chuckles as I zap his hoof. He screams in pain.

"DAMN IT CHYBOLIST!" He yelled. I smile at him.

"Hey, Chys, how about I teach you how to fly?" Narmahar asks me. I nod my head.

"Okay, extend you" He tells me, I extended my wings.

"Now push upward, and as you're in the air, flap your wings." He explained. I pushed up into the air, I went about 1 foot far. I flapped my wings as I was in the air, I was now flying, Narmahar was flying next to me in a matter of seconds.

"Now you're getting it!" He yelled, as he landed on a cloud. I land next to him.

"This makes no sense…" I say.

"Well just get the hang of everything here, Okay?" He asked me

"Yeah, yeah, I am going to that forest." I yawned

"You're not going to the Ever-Free Forest, you'll get killed." Narmahar tells me.

"Whatever…" I sighed as I fly toward the forest. I see a wolf-like creature as I was flying through it. One of my wings malfunctions as I crash land next to a pack of them. They all surround me, I get up readying a chain-gun and my laser eye glowed. The creatures all jumped at me. Whilst spinning in a 360-degree angle, I shot lasers, burning all of them a bit. They ran away, whimpering. I then hear something roar, the roar was louder than 200 horns going off at the same time. I slowly back up, backing up into a bush, which stopped me. A gigantic monster rises from the trees and roars once more.

"What…. in the buck… is that?!" I yell. And some bars or meters appear on my screen. A large meter was in the middle, saying 'enemy health'.

"Well, my first challenge!" I smiled. Narmahar flies next to me, along with everyone else, oh on how they ones with out wings got here, they had a cloud.

"How's the data analysis, Chys?" He asks me.

"Err… He is pretty strong…" I tell them.

"Well, we'll give it all we got!" He smiled; also, the yellow winged one was not there. "Chybolists: Access Ultimate Battle Protocol!" He says. I tilted my head in confusion. As soon as I tilted my head, my body turns into a large mechanical fighter-type robot. I still had my chain-guns but they were larger and my laser-eye was larger as well.

"Sweet…" I smile again. "BRING IT ON!" I yell out to the monster.


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**Episode 2: Chapter 6: The Battle**

Chys started firing his chain-gun at the large monster, while Narmahar struck lightning at it, and Diamond Stallion threw diamond javelins at it.

"It's not taking any damage!" Chys yelled. Narmahar then flew directly towards it, and then as soon as he got close toward it, started flying all around, making it a blue blur around him. Lightning was striking him while the monster was trying to get him off. Narmahar flew away, comes back in under one second, and kicked down the monster, afterwards struck a large lightning bolt from the sky onto the monsters stomach.

"That took 20% damage." Chys yelled again. Vintage Dan playing his violins while red notes fly towards the monster, they set it ablaze. Lightning strikes around Narmahar, he bends it so it swirls around him, more keeps coming.

"Keep him down, while I charge my Omega Bolt!" Narmahar commanded. Chys started firing rockets at the monster, one by one. In his screen, it showed that each rocket takes 0.02% damage. The monster gets up from Narmahar's kick.

"I think they have it under control…" Rainbow Dash smiled. The mane 6 backs down.

"Yeah…" Apple Jack replied.

"Ultimate Laser!" Chys fires a large laser from his eye towards the monster; in his screen, he was almost dead.

"Okay! I am ready!" Narmahar flies toward the monster having his lightning shield, the lightning shield exploded, the explosion was huge, and almost took over the entire forest. Rainbow Dash yelled after the explosion.

"N-Narmahar?!" She yelled.

"He's alive, but his heart is pumping… quite fast…" Chys frowns. Narmahar lay there, on a tree.

"That was… amazing…" Narmahar was panting. He smiled when he saw the devastation of the blast.

"Indeed it was" Vintage Dan smiled at Narmahar.

"Looks like your skills saved us again…" Twilight smiled.

"Good job sugar-cube." Applejack tips her hat off to him. Everyone else cheered, of course Pinkie being the loudest one. After cheering, Pinkie, of course, threw a whole party for the victory. During the party, there was QuikSilver kissing Fluttershy, Rarity surprise kissing Diamond, and Vintage Dan with Octavia, playing music together, and Rainbow Dash kissing Narmahar. After the party they lead Narmahar towards a hill, his eyes closed also having a blindfold over them.

"Okay, open them… NOW!" Pinkie Pie yelled, taking the blindfold off. They surprised Narmahar with a large cloud house made by everyone. It brought a tear to Narmahar's eye.

"Thanks guys… this means a lot to me…" Narmahar smiled, blushing and sniffled.

"You're welcome!" Everypony said.

"You're always helping us out with everything; we thought we should've done somethin' for ya!" Applejack smiled.

"Now, we're neighbors, Narmahar!" Rainbow Dash cheered to herself. After ANOTHER house warming party, Narmahar decided to go to sleep, with one thing added, Rainbow Dash sleeping for the night. Before going to sleep… they kissed, for about 30 seconds.

"Good Night, I love you Rainbow…" Narmahar smiled.

"I love you too Narm…" Rainbow Dash smiled back.


	7. Extra: Smile Smile Smile!

(Pinkie)  
My name is Pinkie Pie And I am here to say I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day

(QuikSilver and Fluttershy) It doesn't matter now If you are sad or blue 'Cause cheering up our friends is just what we are here to do

(Narmahar1 & Rainbow Dash)  
'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile Yes I do It fills my heart with sunshine all the while Yes it does 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine

(Octavia)  
I like to see you grin I love to see you beam The corners of your mouth turned up Has always been my dream

(Vintage Dan joins in with Octavia)  
But if you're kind of worried And your face has made a frown I'll work real hard and do my best To turn that sad frown upside down

(Narmahar & Rainbow Dash)  
'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin Yes I do Bust it out from ear to ear, let it begin Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin And you fill me with good cheer

(Pinkie)  
It's true, some days are dark and lonely And maybe you feel sad But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad

(Diamond & Rarity)  
There's one thing that makes me happy And makes my whole life worthwhile And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile

(QuikSilver & Fluttershy)  
I really am so happy Your smile fills me with glee I give a smile, I get a smile And that's so special to me

(All Soloists)  
'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam Yes I do Tell me, what more can I say to make you see That I do?  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam Yes, it always makes my day

(Everybody in Ponyville)  
Come on everypony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine (Repeats several times)

(Pinkie Pie)  
Yes a perfect gift for me Is a smile as wide as a mile To make me happy as can be

(Everybody)  
Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile Come on and smile Come on and- smile!


	8. Chapter 7: Doctor!

**Episode 2: Chapter 7: Doctor!**

So after a typical morning, of getting up and making breakfast, I decide to, well, personalize my house. Rainbow Dash left before I decided to decorate. There was no lighting system so here's what I did, I found some glass bottles from the store, and put electricity in it, colored electricity, I have studying hard enough to make such a thing. I made the color blue, green and red. I set up some switches I made also with electricity. After a while on putting the lights up on the walls and ceiling, and making switches, I tested it out. I made it wrong, but it came out better than expected. Instead of them being the one color I added them too, they switched colors. I struck lightning in a way so that it was solid, it took many tries that I have so many I forgot the explanation; I made the solid lightning into bookcases, couches and other types of furniture. Everyone was kind enough to add a kitchen; I added a solid electric, colorful outline to everything.

"Well Narm, you've outdone yourself!" I said to myself.

"Knock Knock!" I hear Pinkie Pie say.

"Come in!" I yell out to her, from the kitchen. She comes in, awestruck from what I did to the house; also, everyone else was there.

"Wow… it looks much better than I thought it would…" Silver said.

"I never thought it was even possible to make Lightning solid—"Twilight knocked on a table made out of Solid Lightning. "And harmless!"

"Sick lights" Dash complemented.

"Well, at least somepony else is taking interest in reading…" Twilight smiled.

"I don't have any books yet, but I will soon, I read every so often…" I smile back.

"Fluttershy, for your cottage, I can make soothing lights for all the little furries." I smile at her.

"That would be nice… I'll only do it if you want to… and if the animals want too…" Fluttershy smiles back.

"Since it was made out of clouds, I made another room, the party room." I smile. Pinkie Pie jumped with joy.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" She was yelling. For the second time being in this world, I hold my hoof over her lips and make a shushing noise.

"Calm down, I'll show you." I lead them to a room; it was dark until I flipped a switch, the floor lighted up with a variety 29 different colors, more than the rainbow itself, on the floor and ceiling...

"Woah, so colorful!" Pinkie shouted.

"I tapped into Dj Pon-3's music player, and hooked it up to these turntables. It's pretty cool in here." I noticed it sounded like I was boasting. After some partying, everyone left. I decided to take a fly around town. I saw a small blue box saying 'Police Box'; my horn acted up and turned me invisible. A brown earth pony opened up the door.

"'Ello?" He asked. My horn stopped acting up and turned me visible again.

"Oh hi there." I greeted.

"Aye, you're that Narmahar fellow, aren't ya?"

"Yep, you're the doctor aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"How did you know my name, doctor?"

"The whole town knows your name, you helped out in the impending monster attack from the Everfree forest."

"Oh, so word got around, right?" I smile.

"Yep."

"Doctor, who's at the door?" A mare in the box asked.

"Just Narmahar." Doctor answered.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"Oh sure!" I answered. He leads me into the box, which looked huge on the inside.

"Wow, this looks amazing…" I smile.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was Narmahar?" The mare said, she had walleyes, a blonde mane and a grayish coat.

"Nope…" Doctor smiled.

"My name is Derpy Hooves, or Ditzy Doo, would you like a muffin?" She asked.

"Sure, surprise me on what kind you got" I smile at her.

"Okay!" Derpy gallops to a room.

"This is your house right…?"I asked.

"Yep, the TARDIS is my home. Ya see, I'm a time-lord, I can go to any destination and time using this." Doctor smiled.

"What does TARDIS mean?" I asked.

"TARDIS means **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace." Doctor answered.

"MUFFINS ARE DONE!" Derpy yelled, from what I think their kitchen is. She galloped back over to me, with about five muffins in a tray. They were blueberry muffins.

"They're blueberry muffins, my favorite flavor." Derpy smiled, her mouth was salivating a bit, but she was keeping the saliva at bay. I pick up a muffin and take a bike out of it.

"Mmm, they are delicious!" I complement.

"Thank you!" After eating all the muffins she gave me, and a casual conversation, it was my time to leave their house, or the TARDIS. I flew around some more; I got tired after a while and sat upon a cloud. The sun was now setting, the season was changing from Summer to Autumn.

"Hey there blue shock!" I hear somepony say. I look around, there's a cloud above me…

"Rainbow…?" I ask.

"Nope! Guess who!" The voice asked.

"Diamond?" I ask again.

"It's Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie's voice was now clear, and below me. I look below me, then the cloud above me thunders.

"Gah!" I yell. I hear Rainbow and Pinkie laughing.

"That was funny!" Pinkie continued laughing.

"Yep, you really got me…" I smile. "It's really good to have a laugh once and a while." I laughed a bit. "Well, I have to go home now."

"Okay, see ya later!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie say. I fly towards my floating cloud house, I make stairs for other types of ponies to get in, wait, how did they get in…? I spawn in books from my world into this world, but the language in them changing, and the characters. I also do remember getting some books from stores, like some of Daring Do's series. After reading a book from my world, I fall asleep on my cloud bed, pulled the blanket over me; the colorful lights turning off.

* * *

**I can afford some OC slots, please PM me one. The one with the best OC will win.**


	9. Extra: --Licious

**Extra: -licious**

"Okay, Narmahar, you first!" Pinkie says, in her happy voice.

"Okay, I'm the N to the A to the R-M-A, and no stallions got the moves like my bolt of lightning, I'm Narma-licious!"

"That was good, Narmy!" Rainbow smiled

"Now you, Diamond!" Narmahar grins.

"Ugh, Fine… I'm the D to the I to the A-M-O-N-D and no pony got the moves like my awesome Diamond! I'm Diamond-licious! You owe me 2 bits…"

"I'll tell him how much their worth afterwards…" Narmahar said.

"Now me." Silver was waiting impatiently. "I'm the S to the I to the L-V-E-R and no stallions got the moves like my magic paintbrush! I'm Silver-licious!"

"Me next…" Vintage gave a weak grin. "I'm the V to the I to the N-T-A-G-E D-A-N… that's a mouthful… and no stallion's got the moves like my beautiful violin, I'm Vinta-licious!"

"Now it's you're turn, Chys." Narmahar smirks.

"No…" Chys just sat there. Narmahar shocks him and Chys again, yells in his robotic voice.

"Alright, Alright! I'm the C to the H to the Y-B-O and no stallion's got the moves like my glowing red eye, I'm Chybo-licious!"

"And that concludes all of the—" Narmahar was holding the camera and Chybolists fired a laser at the camera.


	10. Chapter 8: The Chybolists

**Episode 2: Chapter 8: The Chybolists.**

Chybolists slowly awakes from his bed, groggy, seeing that Silver and Diamond were still asleep. It was rare for him to get up so early but most of the time of him getting up early that something was going to happen on that day, most of the time serious, some of the time, for no apparent reason. This had happened in the Human world many times before. He made his own breakfast and started trotting around town, some of the ponies greeting him but he just ignored them, they did not know what was going on with him, Chybolist did not know where he was going... He was now away from the town called Ponyville; he saw a figure on top of a hill He slowly trots toward the figure, it was a human body equipped with black armor, with a red visor.

"Hmm… wow an actual homosapian… He should've been turned into an equine" Chys talked to himself.

"Ah…" The being spoke, it slowly arises. "Shoo, Shoo! I am not a meal…"

"I'm not going to eat you, human…" Chys talked to the armored human.

"So, in this world, Equines can talk…?" The person said.

"Yes, what are you…?" Chys asked.

"I am one of the Chybolists; we are one of the deadliest clans in the universe." The person said.

"My name is Chybolist…" Something struck Chys, black armor and a red visor was the armor, Chys had a black metal coat and a large red eye. Was he in the clan?

"Hah, your name cannot be Chybolist… but you do look like you're wearing the official armor, tell me, what's your code name…?" The Chybolists member asked.

"Hmm… Code… Code…" Chys looked through his data banks and saw the file entitled Code Name, he read it aloud. "It's 06290."

"Ah… you are the lost one, we lost you a long time ago… Well, looks like we would have to change your memory…"

"What's your code name then?" Chys asked.

"It's 02350, but my actual title is Crimson Fire." The member continued. "Yours is Serious Anarchy."

"Answer me this, why have you turned into… this…?" Crimson asked.

"The way of this universe works in weird and in many different ways, you may have ended up here in a different way that I have come through, I came here through a portal which made me undergo an unknown transformation, and this place is known as Equestria."

"You are weak then… Answer me this, why haven't you destroyed this place yet!?" Crimson Fire asked.

"I have friends here… You can't order somepony of higher code to just destroy a planet." Chys answered.

"Somepony, what has this place done to you…?"

"I am not destroying this place and that's that!" Serious Anarchy started yelling.

"Then I shall get passed you!" Crimson Fire readied his two mini-guns. Lightning strikes next to Anarchy and Narmahar appears from the Lightning strike.

"You are not destroying this planet, if I have anything to do with it!" Narmahar shouted.

"Hah, more things to kill, doubling the fun!" Crimson Fire smirked. Narmahar drew a blank expression on his face while striking Lightning on Crimson Fire… Crimson Fire was knocked back from the lightning.

"You okay, Chybolists?" Narmahar asked.

"My name is Serious Anarchy…" Chys bucked Narmahar into the ground while firing a red laser into his chest; Narmahar countered it using an electric shield.

"B-Brother, what's gotten into you?!" Narmahar asked, yelling.

"I'm a part of the Chybolists clan…" Anarchy smiled, Crimson Fire did also. Lightning strikes on Anarchy and Crimson Fire. Anarchy and Crimson now turned off, Narmahar runs toward Anarchy and changed some of his data banks, and turned him on. Anarchy arises and looks at Crimson Fire, and fired a laser at him. Crimson Fire then exploded from the laser, blood gushed from his body, covering Narmahar, Anarchy and 10 yards of grass. Rainbow Dash flies down from a cloud and tackles Anarchy.

"I heard everything! You and your little clan are planning to destroy Equestria!" Rainbow Dash was furious.

"But not Chybolist or well Anarchy, for now he would count as a rebel." Narmahar said.

"I don't trust him…" Rainbow Dash was pinning Anarchy down. Anarchy kicks Rainbow Dash away.

"…" Chybolist stood there, and then trotted away.

"And stay out…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Brother…" Narmahar frowned. "Looks like we have more of a threat coming here…"

* * *

**With a new threat coming towards Equestria, will Everyone survive?!**


	11. Chapter 9: Preparations

**Episode 2: Chapter 9: Preparations.**

Anarchy stopped dead in his tracks. "I shall help you all prepare for the invasion…" He smiled a bit as he trotted back towards us. "Initiating 'telepathy' program…" He was moving toward me, he put his hoof around Narmahar, and his head against his. Narmahar's red eyes widen, as he started getting information about the Chybolists.

"This is a lot to know about them…" Narmahar said, smiling a bit. Anarchy then turning into battle-mech form, the same form that he used against the monster from the Everfree forest.

"Okay, so what do we do now, just wait for them to come back?" Rainbow asked.

"We shall prepare, and alert the town, and get everyone ready for the battle…" Narmahar answered.

"Well okay then!" Rainbow almost taking off, Narmahar grabbed her tail before she took off and she fell.

"Anarchy is going to build a shelter for them." Narmahar interrupted her flight. "Tell them to meet me here…" He continued

"Yes, sir!" She flew. Anarchy started building an underground shelter, Diamond flying in and started helping with it. Anarchy then putting a grass overlay over the shelter entrance. Rainbow Dash flew back with many, many ponies running, following her towards the shelter. Anarchy opens the shelter door; Rainbow Dash directed every single pony into it and Anarchy closed the door, there was many things in the shelter, like food, light and water.

"Part 1 of 3 is complete… Now for part 2, battle positions." Narmahar smiled while a large lightning bolt strikes him, his coat changing white and his mane changed to white and red. Diamond making his diamond spiked armor, it seemed to glow, and spawned in some diamond bulls. Anarchy already in his battle-mode, the mane 6 getting the elements of harmony. Silver creating a large monster with his magical paintbrush. Royal Guards coming down from the castle. "We shall aid you in battle!" they said. After a minute of waiting, a large space ship saying 'Chybolists 32956' it landed in a field in front of us.

"Now for Part 3…" Narmahar smiled.

About 520,001+ Chybolists members coming from it, with their armor and mini-guns. A couple of large Chybolist mech was also in the army. One of the Mechs yelled "CHARGE!" The army ran toward us, readying their mini-guns. Narmahar's wings extend and his horn glows. Anarchy getting many other weapons, like a large rocket. Silver finished the large monster and it charged at the army. Diamond's diamond bulls ran quickly towards them. In addition, the mane 6 readying their elements.


	12. Chapter 10: The war for Equestria!

**Episode 2: Chapter 10: The war for Equestria!**

The Chybolists shot their weapons at the diamond bulls and Silvers gigantic painted monsters, focusing more on them than on everyone else. Anarchy launched his large missile at the large army, it devastated many of them, but not most of them, and more troops were coming from the Space Ship that landed. The monsters and bulls were too strong for the bullets and rockets. The bulls pummeling through the Chybolists army, about two bulls died per 5 minutes. Narmahar strikes lightning throughout the army, the lightning being much powerful, it was like a mini-nuke and each of the lightning bolts took out about 200 soldiers. Rainbow Dash flies towards Narmahar and speaks to him.

"How about we test that 'Ultimate Sonic RainBoom', Narmahar?" She asked him and he nods. Chys started a transmission between Narmahar and himself.

"So you're doing that move? Well I suggest then when you're both flying after the massive sonic boom, pass by each other, each time that you would; it would create a sub-atomic combustion!" Chys smiled.

"Alright!" Narmahar smiled as he and Rainbow Dash get on a cloud. This is the first time that they both did this move… and the first time that Narmahar did this on purpose. Rainbow Dash counted down from three to zero, during freefall Narmahar yelled out on the top of his lungs: "ARRRRRRRRRIBAAAAHAAAAHAAA!" The Ultimate Sonic RainBoom was a complete success, right before Narmahar and Rainbow Dash hit the ground; the Ultimate Sonic RainBoom happens it created a large blast of colors of the rainbow towards the sky, and was blasting away many troops of the Chybolist army. After the explosion of the Ultimate Sonic RainBoom, it sent them into the air and they both flew back down, and now they were flying close to the ground. Narmahar and Rainbow Dash were now flying through the army of the Chybolists clan, once they got to where the most troops are they almost hit each other, creating another Sonic RainBoom it blasted more of the troops away and putting colors into the sky. Chybolist members were trying to shoot them down, but they were excessively fast for them to hit. Rainbow Dash and Narmahar were now going faster than the speed of light due to Narmahar's Pure Lightning form and the push of each Sonic Boom they make. As they were both creating many Sonic RainBooms against the army, Diamond was also covered the mane 6, Silver, and himself in diamonds, except their eyes and mouths. The troops were trying relentlessly to fight against the strength of:

1. Diamond bulls.

2. Silver's army of large painted monsters.

3. Narmahar and Rainbow Dash's speed and Sonic RainBooms.

4. Anarchy fighting in his large battle-mech, blasting with Rockets and Bullets.

5. The mane 6 using their Elements of Harmony against large groups of the Chybolists.

Vintage Dan and Octavia were in the shelter taking care of everypony that was in that shelter that Anarchy built. A Chybolist solider slowly sneaks behind Silver and Fluttershy without attracting anyone's attention; he slowly got out a shotgun, and shot through the Diamond Barrier that was protecting Fluttershy it damages her, but not too much, the Diamond Barrier prevented most damage.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Silver yelled, and erased the solider, also drew a bandage over her wound.

"T-Thanks… I-I Love you, S-Silver…" Fluttershy passes out. Silver's army gets stronger; they started breathing fire against the army, eating them and throwing them far distances. Silver was now crying, his tears landing on her body. "I-I love you too, Fluttershy…" He sniffled…

After 30 minutes of nonstop war, it leads down to a large 2-mile high and wide mech, heavily equipped with many mini-guns, large rocket-launchers and giant lasers. "Come and get me, you worthless little equines!" it yelled out in a robotic voice, sounding like Anarchy. Diamond created a large diamond warrior with a large Diamond sword. The warrior swings his sword at the mech, bringing down his large bright blue blade upon it. The mech grabs the blade, turns around and throws it; the warrior was holding on too tight and brings the warrior down too. The mech shot a large rocket at the warrior and it breaks.

Rainbow Dash and Narmahar land on a cloud above the Mech. "Ready, Rainbow?" Narmahar asked.

"I was born ready, Narmy!" She smirked.

"Three, two, one…" Narmahar counted down… time seemed to slow down for him as he said the word Zero, on the exact moment, they both jumped off the cloud. It still seemed to go in slow motion as they were diving towards the Mech, as they were falling they look at each other and smile. They land inside of the mech and created another Ultimate Sonic Rainboom and fly out of there, the Mech explodes, having a large blast radius, Rainbow and Narm fly towards everyone who was watching, Narmahar strikes a large lightning bolt at the Space Ship and it explodes, they cheered and then looked at Fluttershy. "I don't think she might make it…" Silver was still crying due to the possible loss of his love. Anarchy turns back to normal and opens the Shelter door. "IT'S ALL CLEAR NOW, THE WAR IS OVER! YOU CAN ALL COME OUT NOW!" He yelled. Fluttershy was immediately taken to a hospital for the shotgun wound. After 2 days in the hospital, she was good to go, but one part of the shell was in her wings, they were patched up for now.

"When you first came here, I thought you meant nothin' but trouble, even though you did cause some. You were still good. I apologize for thinkin' that." Apple Jack smiled.

"We make a pretty good team, Narmy." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I found a way for us to get back!" Chys smiled. Narmahar frowned, as well as Silver and Diamond did, Vintage too. "I-I see this means a lot to you, this world, but we have to go back…"

"You can go by yourself… we're staying here, brother…" Narmahar said.

"Hmm… fine… I'm staying too…" Chybolists smiled.

"Ya know, for a bucket o' bolts, you're pretty good." Apple Jack smiled at him.

"Don't you go on flatterin' me now, okay, cow-pony?" Chys smiled back. Everyone cheered as Pinkie Pie decided to throw a victory party and everything was all right now…

**END**


End file.
